Nunca fui bueno para
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Las palabras chocan contra un corazón roto luego de verla ahí en aquella camilla, yaciendo tan quieta. Podría pasar por dormida, pero él sabía que no es verdad. ¿Podrá la muerte ser el único camino allá donde vaya para estar juntos?


Hola Sempais :D, me he vuelto a desaaprecer de esta pareja ¬¬u y eso muy a pesar de que siempre ando escribiendo hasta en servilletas mis ideas ^^u, Total u.u estoy aqui para dejar una nueva hisotia NejiTen, igual que siempre un one shot (por alguna razón las ideas a largas no se me dan a menos que sean frikeadas ^^u) Esta historia esta basada en parte en la obra de: Romeo y Julieta, así que... deberían saber que es triste u.u pero por favor, no se desanimen a leer Por favor.

Espero que les guste y dejen comentarios para que Mary pueda seguir mejorando y no se desanime a dejar de escribir :D

**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masahi Kishimoto, sino... Habría NejiTen siempre, Sasuke no sería malo y la serie no se llamaría _Naruto_, sería _Akatsuki._ Así que Akatsuki no habría muerto jamás ¬¬**

* * *

><p><strong>NEJITEN<strong>

**NUNCA FUI BUENO PARA…**

**16 DE FEBRERO.**

**NEJI PO´V**

Salí de inmediato como me lo comunicaron. Aun no podía creer lo que habían dicho, era imposible. No tenían lógicas esas palabras.

Corría como jamás lo había hecho, mis piernas me dolían a pesar de que la distancia recorrida era la más corta que hubiera echó, de igual manera mi respiración era agitada. Mi corazón quería salirse por mi garganta. ¡Yo lo quería vomitar!

En las puertas del hospital de Konoha me detuve en seco. En aquel momento, a pesar de que mi cerebro mandaba señales para que mis piernas se movieran, no lo hacían. Estaba tan desesperado por moverlas que posiblemente habría sacado un kunai y enterrado en ellas con tal de poder hacerlas reaccionar.

Apreté mis puños, y solo me repetía que debía entrar, tarde o temprano entraría por esa puerta y la realidad, aunque quisiera, no cambiaría. Respire profundo y luego volví a echar a andar con pasos incluso aún más rápidos.

Cruce por las puertas de cristal y corriendo fui hacia la recepción, donde, inmediatamente que me vio la mujer puso cara seria y triste

-Lo siento- dijo de repente

-¿En qué habitación…?- mis palabras se ahogaron y se las llevo el viento consumiéndolas por completo. La mujer señalo un enorme pasillo hacia la derecha de su escritorio. Lo mire y la duda entro en mi mente. Camine primero, después volví a correr.

Me pare en seco en una de las puertas y la mire detenidamente. Levante mi mano hacia la manija, y la gire.

….

Al entrar pude divisar la pequeña habitación oscura, y frente a mí se encontraba una camilla donde estaba recostada una mujer, con unas sabanas blancas cubriéndole el rostro.

Muerta. ¡No!… ¡ella no podía estar muerta! Me dirigí hacia la camilla lentamente. No dejaba de verle el rostro cubierto. Mi corazón dio un fuerte golpe en mis costillas, como esperanzado de que no fuera ella. No lo sabría si no le descubría la cara.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar mientras dirigía mi diestra hacia la camilla. Sostuve la delicada tela, y con extrema rapidez –como cuando te quitas un curita- le arranque la sabana que impedía mirar.

Sentí como si en ese momento me hubieran clavado un kunai o algo peor. Contuve un grito de horror al comprobar la identidad del cadáver que estaba frente a mí. Mis piernas perdieron fuerza y terminaron desplomándose al lado de la camilla. Mis ojos se humedecieron por primera vez en casi 3 años, y aunque ese era el caso, las gotas de agua salada se guardaron dentro de mí, resistiéndose a salir.

-T…Tenten- susurre mientras la veía.

Era cierto, ella estaba muerta. Su palidez ahora le hacía contraste a su bella sonrisa y su sublime rostro. Acerque mi mano a su cara, estaba fría. Sus ojos yacían cerrados en un eterno sueño.

Y tenía que aceptarlo.

…

Me quede al menos media hora mirándola y con la mente en blanco, me parecía horrible tener que soportar su rostro más serio que él mío, sostenía su mano entrelazada con la mía.

Las gotas de agua habían desaparecido de mis ojos, pero no así el dolor.

Comencé a pensar en todas las veces en que Tenten debió sufrir por como la trataba. Desde el principio la había tratado con una indiferencia tremenda, sabiendo solo utilizarla.

Recorría con mi mirada su rostro ensangrentado. Y me pregunte, "¿Cuántas heridas habrías de haber tenido tú en el corazón?"

Abrí mis ojos, y metí mi mano libre en mi bolsillo. Y saque un pequeño collar de corazón de oro puro. Era cierto. Esa iba a ser la manera en que te pediría que fueras mi novia. Sonreí solo un poco, sintiendo un minúsculo calor que me recorrió el corazón.

Recordé hace dos días…el único momento en que hubiese podido confesarte lo que sentía y no lo hice, en vez de eso yo…No hice nada, la verdad aquella sonrisa se me iba en aumento, y mis ojos volvieron a humedecerse, aunque esta vez sí logre hacer salir las lagrimas. Te comencé a hablar, como si ahora tú me fueras a escuchar, o mejor aún, como si me pudieras responder:

-Hace dos días, por la mañana había ido a comprar un regalo. Un hermoso collar con forma de corazón que se abría para dejar ver una foto o un mensaje en su interior que imagine que te gustaría. Había estado ahorrando para comprarlo durante casi 6 meses. Dejaba casi todo el dinero de mis misiones para él.

"Cruce las puertas de la tienda, decidido a comprarte esa alhaja. Ahora tenía el dinero suficiente, pero me cuestionaba sobre si tenía el valor para decirte lo que sentía.

"Hice que al corazón le grabaran tus iníciales y las mías en la superficie del corazón, y dentro de él, simplemente las palabras "Te Amo".

"Después de comprarlo me fui tranquilo a los campos de entrenamiento donde seguro ya estaban Lee, Guy sensei…y tú. La sola mención de pensar en ti hizo que se abriera en mí estomago un enorme hueco lleno de mariposas.

"El día transcurrió con normalidad, exceptuando que Guy sensei me reprimió por llegar tarde, y luego me avergonzó porque empezó a hablar de la llama de la juventud y mi inexplicable retraso al cuál le daba un sentido amoroso. A pesar de que era así, con mucha lógica no pensaba decirles a esos dos que tenían la razón, habría sido algo estúpido, aunque me pregunto que tanto, ellos hubieran hecho todo el trabajo por mí.

"Luego del entrenamiento y de que se marcharan Lee y Guy sensei.

"Estaba sentado en el campo donde entrenábamos, podía sentir la brisa recorrer mi piel, y el sol, del cual un enorme árbol me protegía. Sumido en mis pensamientos, reflexionando como podía decírtelo. No se me ocurría nada. ¿Y me llamaban genio? Es que obviamente no sabían que malo era en esto…

_FLASH BACK_

_-Neji- dijiste en un susurro, abrí solo un ojo y te contemple, tenías esa linda sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un cierto rubor_ _cubría graciosamente tus mejillas -¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?-_

_-Hmph- te respondí, cerrando los ojos de nuevo –como quieras-_

_No tardaste en sentarte a mi lado, y pude percibir como me mirabas. Los minutos pasaron y estabas en un enorme silencio, cosa rara en ti. Terminé abriendo los ojos. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, extendiste tus manos hacia mí, y en ellas estaba una pequeña caja color verde con un listón azul. Levante una ceja._

_-Toma-_

_-¿Qué es esto?- te pregunte_

_-Es solo un presente, genio- dijiste aún sonriendo _

_-¿Y eso?-_

_-¡Ay!- gritaste y me sobresalté – ¿No puedo darte un regalo por San Valentín?- te mire con la ceja aun levantada, pero sentí mis mejillas arder, así que gire hacia el otro lado y lance un bufido, esperando que no te dieras cuenta de que mi cuerpo temblaba de la emoción -¿Es que no puedes simplemente aceptarlo y ya?- te pusiste colorada y volteaste tu mirada a otro lado cuando yo me gire a verte -porque… ¿no crees Neji, que amar a alguien es muy bello?-_

_-…-guarde silencio mientras te miraba, nervioso, no sabía cómo te daría el regalo, y tampoco entendía a donde querías llegar con esto_

_-Emm, vamos Neji, tómalo- me miraste con esa sonrisa marcada de nuevo en tu rostro y te pusiste aún más colorada- anda, quiero darle el regalo a la persona que más am…- volviste tu mirada y tus ojos estaban con un brillo de sorpresa -¡Estimo!, quise decir, que te estimo mucho- esta vez lo dijiste impaciente y las ultimas palabras las dejaste que se las llevara el viento, como arrepintiéndote de haber comenzado a pronunciarlas._

_-Tenten…¿ibas a decir que tú…?- igualmente deje las palabras en el viento, temeroso de pronunciarlas y cometer un error fatal, me armé de valor -¿Ibas a decirme que…me…amabas?- pregunte terminando con el suplicio, mi corazón latió fuerte y me pregunte si tu podrías escucharlo entre el susurro del viento_

_-¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Claro que no Neji! ¿cómo puedes pensar que yo te diría algo así?- te mire sintiéndome un completo estúpido –Yo solo soy una chica y tú eres…ya sabes, Neji Hyuga- estas palabras las dijiste en un susurro, pero eso fue suficiente para que yo las percibiera y me diera el coraje que me dio_

_Quería decir:¡Si! ¡Soy Hyuga Neji! ¿y eso qué? , pero lo que dije fue…_

_- Bueno. De todos modos yo no podría estar contigo jamás. Y seguramente tu amas a otro, ¡Ja! ¿cómo se me ha ocurrido pensar eso? Lo siento, Tenten. Ando algo paranoico- me reí nerviosamente y observe como tu me mirabas entre preocupada y dolida. Pero al fin y al cabo, habías sido tú quien dijo eso…yo solo lo corrobore._

_-Sí, yo amo a alguien más- susurraste y reíste con un poco de nerviosismo, igual que yo._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

"…aquello fue como una daga para mí. La respiración se me corto, fue como si me hubieran adentrado en el mangekyou sharingan, y me estuvieran quemando por dentro. Jamás podría darte mi regalo, Tú pensabas que no podíamos estar juntos (o eso te había hecho pensar yo), justo cuando yo había dejado esa estúpida idea de un lado. Luego me decías que amabas a alguien más. ¿Quién sería?, joder lo mataría. En especial lo mataría si un día te llegara a lastimar. Pero obvio no estaba dispuesto a hacerte ver que habías logrado hacer un enorme hueco en mi alma, de por sí bastante desquebrajada por todas sus heridas.

_FLASH BACK_

_Nos reímos unos segundos y luego guardamos silencio mirándonos._

_-Hn- guarde silencio unos segundos mirando la caja – ¿De quién estas enamorada, Tenten?- susurre, giraste tu mirada hacia mi, ahora enfadada._

_-¿Ah?...de…de nadie- dijiste mientras sonreías de nuevo como antes –eso no importa, es un asunto que al gran Hyuga Neji no le interesaría-_

_¡Pero me interesaba! Me daba mucho coraje que ella no confiara en mí como yo en ella. Bueno a ver ¿a qué venía eso? Si yo confiará en ella le diría..._

_ Quería decirle lo que sentía, pero nunca he sido bueno en expresar más que lo que me molesta. Atención, lo que me molesta, no lo que me duele._

_-Sí, tienes razón, no me importa. El que alguien este enamorado no me incumbe, porque es algo estúpido, y yo no soy estúpido-_

_-¿Estúpido?-_

_-Sí. Totalmente ridículo- conteste con amargura_

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso…?- tus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas –el que alguien este enamorado es…es… ¡maravilloso!-_

_-No, es lo mas idiota que puede pasar- no medí mis palabras, pero es lo que realmente sentía en ese momento_

_-Eres un…- pronunciaste levantando la mano a punto de darme una buena cachetada –yo estoy enamorada…de un…idiota orgulloso- te levantaste y me arrojaste la caja. No te dije nada cuando saliste corriendo derramando un montón de lágrimas. _

_-"Pero vaya que lío arma por aquel tío"- me dije a mí mismo. Ahora acepto que la idea de que estuvieras enamorada de alguien más bloqueo mi mente y no me dejo pensar con claridad. ¿Es así como se sentiría estar celoso?.._

_Mire la caja tirada, y por simple curiosidad, la cogí sin atreverme a abrirla._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

…_. "Fue la última vez que te vi con vida"…_

Ahora que lo pensaba, aún no había visto el interior de la caja, ni con el Byakugan. Recordé que a pesar de todo llevaba la caja a la mano, en un simple intento vano de mantener cercano el lazo que me unía contigo. Aunque posiblemente ese lazo se había roto en aquel momento. Porque si era malo en otra cosa, era en pedir perdón. No podía hacerlo, y sabía que eso arruinaría nuestra amistad. Lo que me hacia sentir pésimo, y querer corregirlo, pero era un estúpido "genio" con demasiado orgullo. Y ahora era demasiado tarde.

Lo saque de mi porta kunais, pues no cabía en ningún otro lugar. Solté con pesar tu rígida mano, dejándola caer en la camilla. Mire el paquete un segundo antes de comenzar a abrirlo.

Cuando termine, mire extrañado un pequeño marco de madera donde resaltaban unos graciosos bordes parecidos a listones, y que eran llevados por dos aves que volaban en la esquina superior derecha. En los listones había una frase que decía: "Las cadenas de la esclavitud solamente atan las manos. Es la mente lo que hace libre o esclavo al hombre".

Abrí mis ojos de par en par y más cuando encontré una nota que se escondía abajo del alhajero. Te mire un segundo, y luego con las manos temblando de los nervios sujete la hoja entre mis dedos, y empecé a desenvolverla.

Era tu letra la que impregnaba toda ésta.

La nota decía:

_Neji:_

_Espero que este regalo te guste, lo hice con especial amor por ser para ti. _

_Sé que eres una persona a la que le cuesta trabajo decir lo que siente. Supongo que por eso te dire lo que estoy a punto de decirte. Como sea, sé que tú no eres de los que da un regalo en ningún día de ninguna época del año, incluso puedo asegurarme a mí misma que piensas que eso es algo de lo más estúpido, pero lo que tu pienses no significa que yo lo piense tambien._

_ Entiendo que jamás en tu vida has aceptado la ayuda, el amor, pero igual que eso, puedo ver que es porque tienes miedo a que te lastimen, te escondes en aquella actitud fría por ello, pero al fin espero haber visto detrás de tus ojos y encontrado a tu verdadera persona. Alguien cálido, sonriente e incluso cariñoso…_

_Neji…yo también tengo miedo. En este momento tengo miedo. Y es porque tengo que decirte que…Te Amo._

_Sí, así de tonta soy. No tengo la capacidad de decirte las cosas de frente y lo hago por medio de esta nota. Tengo que pedirte que no te burles de mí. Nunca había sentido esto, de tal manera, y no espero que me correspondas o que nuestra relación vuelva a ser la misma de siempre, pero…bueno, quien no arriesga no gana. Así que me arriesgue a decirte lo que siento. Porque al parecer tú no lo ves, o lo ves y te burlas de mí._

_Eres un genio Neji…Y tus ojos lo pueden ver todo, pero no se si veras que en realidad es cierto lo que te estoy diciendo en estos momentos. Es verdad que te amo, es verdad que a veces me lastimas y, sin embargo, eso solo aumenta el deseo que tengo de conocer más de ti, hasta por fin entenderte del todo, descubrir los secretos que escondes en tu interior. Es verdad que siempre te he amado y siempre te amare, hasta mi muerte. No importa cuánto te burles y me insultes, eso no cambiará ni aunque yo quiera. Bueno, me despido de ti…._

_Con cariño y amor. Tenten. _

La nota decía más de lo que podía soportar. De nuevo mi corazón se oprimió. Mire de nueva cuenta a Tenten. Ahora parecía sonreír, reírse de mi estúpida incapacidad de no haberme dado cuenta de cuánto daño le hacía, de cuanto me quería.

Al fin y al cabo no era un genio. Yo era realmente malo para relacionarme con las personas.

Era pésimo admitiendo lo que sentía, pero era aun más malo admitiendo lo que sentía por ti. Me había sobrado orgullo y me había faltado valor. Cobarde, me repetía. Perdóname, amada mía. No tenía ni la mas remota idea de que tu sintieras lo mismo que yo…y ahora…

Ahora nada…ahora era demasiado tarde…el destino te arrebato de mis brazos antes de poder estrecharte. La muerte te quito el aliento que yo jamás me atreví a robarte en un beso. En un impulso me acerque a tus quietos labios y los apreté contra los míos.

Fríos, bastante lejanos a pesar de que por fin los probaba, aun conservaban un sabor metálico, un sabor a sangre.

"Oh, desgraciado de mí. Que Kami me llevara a tu lado para compartir en la muerte lo que no compartimos en la vida" pensaba mientras te observaba con gesto melancólico. Pero nadie sabe cuánto pasaría antes de eso. La desesperación me cubrió el rostro, y también la impaciencia. Esperaba que alguien entrara por esa puerta que tenía detrás y me arrojara a los largos brazos de la muerte. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me recargue en tu cuello, respirando una sola porción de tu perfume conservado en tu piel.

"Pero no tienes que esperar" dijo una voz en mi interior. Abrí los ojos y me separe de tu cuerpo. Era cierto. No tenía que esperar. Yo podía…me puse de pie casi automáticamente, me dirigí hacia la puerta y la cerré con seguro. Volví hacia la camilla.

Mire mi porta kunais y observe una de mis armas. La saque, y la puse frente a mí.

Solo un golpe, solo un segundo. No tendría que esperar, y podría morir a su lado. No había cuadro más bello y trágico en mi mente. Mis ojos blancos se quedaron mirando el kunai mientras tragaba saliva.

Lo acerque a mi cuello. No, el cuello no. Lo baje hasta mi corazón. Sería un golpe justo por todo el dolor que le había causado. Y de todos modos ni lo suficientemente justo ,a decir verdad.

"¡Permitime morir bajo tus pies, Tenten, perdóname los malos tratos que te hice pasar, permítanme estar a su lado, y que me diga que me ama! No pido más. ¿Qué derecho? Yo pidiendo por aquello…Después de lo que le hice no lo merezco, pero vale la pena intentarlo".

Tome su mano entre mí mano izquierda, mientras sostenía el kunai a la altura de mi corazón con mi diestra.

Lo retire, dude un segundo de si iría a parar a donde Tenten, o si ella aceptaría vivir una vida después de la muerte conmigo. Me acerque y la bese de nuevo. Intentaba pensar que me correspondía, pero era inútil. Me separe de nuevo. Volví a tomar el kunai entre mis manos y en un movimiento rápido y certero aseste justo en el punto donde lo tenía pensado.

…

El dolor no fue muy insoportable, pero no pude evitar caer de rodillas al lado de la camilla y después caí al suelo. El golpe fue sordo. Nadie vino a atenderme, era lo mejor, ni grito había lanzado. Nada más en ese instante había dejado mi cara en una mueca torcida que aguardaba el dolor.

Aún sujetaba su mano.

"Tenten…" repetía en mi mente mientras mis ojos se cerraban.

…

Te mire y deje escapar una leve sonrisa. Sí tan solo no hubiera sido malo para…

…

Muchas personas dicen que al morir pueden ver una luz al final del túnel o algo así. Yo no veía nada más que oscuridad. Ahora pasaban por mi mente algunos recuerdos.

*Mi padre poniendo su mano en mi cabeza diciéndome que sobreviviera. Maldición, seguro que se enojaría por esto*

*Hinata y Hanabi peleando por el diario de la primera…Ahora que lo pensaba no me había encargado de advertir a Naruto, si lastimaba a Hinata mi fantasma lo perseguiría a por siempre….Hinata…sentía que no había recompensado en nada todo el mal que le hice.*

*Hiashi samma ayudándome con mi entrenamiento*

*Todos mis amigos gennins, saludándome o diciendo estupideces*

*A Naruto, quien después de todo, me había demostrado lo equivocado que siempre estuve respecto al destino*

*Lee y Guy sensei abrazándose y diciendo cosas sobre la llama de la juventud*

*Y al final, Tenten sonriéndome, con la luna pintada detrás de ella…en uno de esos días antes de los exámenes chunnins en los que me ayudaba a practicar y yo me había quedado dormido por la falta de chacra*

Nada…Nada más que oscuridad otra vez.

-¡Oh cielos!, ¡Tsunade samma!- escuche gritar a alguien, probablemente lograron quitarle el cerrojo a la puerta y ya me habían encontrado medio muerto en el piso. En este mismo instante escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón y continuaba sujetando con fuerza la mano de Tenten.

Ahora escuchaba salir a la mujer en busca de la hokage. No, eso si que no, si ellos arruinaban mi muerte yo los…los…mataría.

Quería hacer esto, esta fue mi decisión, esta y no otra.

Maldición…solo esperaba verla de nuevo y estar con ella. Solo esperaba que después de la muerte existiera una segunda vida donde nos encontráramos y estuviéramos juntos.

Juntos por siempre. Esperaba encontrarla y ser mejor en esa vida. Después de todo guardaba la esperanza de estar solo con ella, allá donde me fuera fácil expresarle lo que con palabras no había podido hacerlo en vida. En fin, ser yo de aquel lado. Sabía que nunca había sido bueno para decirle lo que sentía, pero si me daban la oportunidad, allá no me cansaría de decirlo.

Ya era tarde para ayudarme. Pare de respirar. Ya no escuchaba los lentos palpitares de mi corazón. Deje de tener conciencia de mi vida en ese momento. Como no quisiera aún pude sentir mi mano caer al suelo y separarse de la de Tenten.

* * *

><p>NARRADO POR LA AUTORA :D :

Cuando recién entraban Tsunade y compañía a la habitación donde yacían los dos cadáveres, pudieron apreciar el bello y trágico cuadro que formaban. Neji estaba tumbado en el piso con sus largos y negros cabellos esparcidos como la coleta baja del Hyuga lo permitía. Cerca de él estaba el kunai ensangrentado. Daba la espalda a la puerta. Tenten estaba como cuando la habían dejado a excepción de su mano que estaba fuera de la camilla en dirección al cuerpo del oji blanco.

Cuando Tsunade se acerco a ver el pulso de Neji, y daba cuentas de que había muerto, casi podría jurar que en la cara del oji albino se formaba una sonrisa. Y al percatarse también, se fijo en que el rostro de Tenten igual parecía sonreír. Noto de igual manera los dos regalos y la nota de Tenten que estaban en los pies de la cama. Ahora manchados por la sangre que corría por el piso.

La idea de que estuvieran juntos en ese mismo instante, la reconfortaba a cierto nivel a pesar de las dos perdidas.

Se retiro y pidió una camilla para el Hyuga, y que no se le moviera sin embargo del lugar. Que se quedara velado en su muerte por su mujer amada. Y viceversa. Que ya no visitaran la habitación, también pidió.

…

Al día siguiente se realizo el funeral de ambos. Era un día algo soleado, algo nublado. Frío y al mismo tiempo cobijaba con un hermoso calor. Se parecía a ellos.

En el cementerio de Konoha estaban todos sus conocidos y amigos e incluso de la aldea de la arena. Todos vestidos de negro caminaban hacia las tumbas con lágrimas en los ojos o simplemente con cara seria y dejaban caer una flor.

La tumba era una nueva invención que habían decidido la mejor manera de enterrarlos. Era como una tumba doble, donde se encontraban los dos tomados de la mano y cada uno con el regalo correspondiente. Neji llevaba un traje negro con una camisa blanca, y Tenten un sencillo pero bellísimo vestido rojo.

Pasaron las horas, y uno a uno se fueron retirando, hasta solo quedar Guy sensei, Lee y Tsunade.

-¿Por qué…?- pregunto de repente Lee con lagrimas en los ojos

-Esa fue su decisión- dijo Tsunade. Lee y Guy sensei giraron a verla extrañados –Escuchen. El 15 de febrero llego una misión rango S para la cual Tenten me pidió con mucha insistencia para que la asignara a ella-

Los dos peli negros miraron a la hokage con expresión de no entender nada.

-Le advertí que moriría, pero al parecer no le importaba- la rubia suspiro – Tenten decidió morir sola, pero Neji decidió seguirla en ese camino-

El maestro y el alumno se miraron con gesto triste. Tsunade se retiro y los dejo solos.

-Aquella era su llama de la juventud- dijo Guy sensei luego de unos minutos de silencio entre él y su pupilo. Se dio media vuelta -¿Vienes, Lee?- dijo volviendo su mirada hacia Lee, quien volvía a derramar unas lágrimas y luego llevo su brazo a sus ojos para secarse el agua que corría por sus mejillas.

-Hai- miro de nuevo las tumbas de sus compañeros –Siempre supe que se querían…-susurro –donde quiera que estén, mi eterno enemigo y mejor amigo, bella flor de Konoha…sé que siempre estarán juntos, espero verlos un día de estos…- miro el cielo y extrañamente comenzaron a caer gotas de agua.

-Lee- dijo el sensei con voz apagada

-Hai- echo a andar detrás de su maestro y luego echo una mirada hacia atrás –el equipo se sentirá bastante solo…-dijo luego de que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas de nuevo

-Lo se…- dijo Guy sensei –Al menos esperemos que ellos sean felices-

-Si…¡mañana tendremos que venir a visitarlos!, ¡y todos los días!- dijo Lee giro a ver una vez mas la tumba de dos…luego se detuvo al mirar frente a ella el mismísimo retrato de un Neji y una Tenten sujetados de la mano. Tenten con su sonrisa y levantando la mano diciéndole hasta luego a su compañero y Neji con su risa superior, pero viéndose muy feliz – ¡Guy sensei!, ¡mire!- dijo jaloneando a su maestro quien al girar también pudo divisar a sus pupilos saludándolo –en el caso de Tenten- tragó saliva luego del escalofrío que eso le causo

Ante sus ojos volvieron a desaparecer, y en cuanto eso pasara, la lluvia paro. Los dos miraron hacia el cielo, ahora despejado.

-Guy sensei…- susurro Lee

-¡Bien, Lee!, ¡a retomar la llama de la juventud!- dijo recuperando su siempre animo, aunque un poco apagado - ¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos un rato en este lugar y luego vamos a entrenar?-

-¡Hiosh!-

Los dos se acercaron de nueva cuenta a la tumba, se sentaron en posición de flor de loto y juntaron sus manos con mucha dedicación para rezar.

FIN

* * *

><p>Bueno -_- inlcuso a pesar de que se murieron a mí me da como que esta demasiado cursi el final.<p>

Pero es su opinión lo que cuenta.

Mary se despide por hoy sempais :D


End file.
